


Honey From A Rose

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of the Rainbow - A SOTR Smut Collection [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, F/F, Incest, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, dragon dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has a few girlfriends, as do her own girlfriends. Although after reaching sixteen and developing a little both mentally and sexually, Ruby has discovered that one girl has a power over her more so than the others, a power to make her pleasure more intense and euphoric. That someone is her elder sister, Yang Xiao Long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey From A Rose

The sun dragon really hadn’t pictured her lazy day would be going the way it was, but there was no way she was going to complain about the recent development. Said development being her little sister’s lips passionately making luscious contact with her own. 

Ruby had been burning for her elder sister for some time, and as Weiss was visiting family in Atlas for the weekend and Blake was taking a day trip to Vale, it seemed like the perfect time for the little rose to unleash some of her pent up irritation and let loose. Yang was more than willing, setting her hands on her little sister, one sliding down the back of her casual tank top and the other gripping into her crimson overtoned black hair. 

The little sister was never overtly forward with Yang, especially with Yang, for lack of confidence, but when the times came that the little rose wanted her elder sister, she really wanted her. 

Hence why Ruby’s hands went all over her elder sister, fingers diving into golden locks and the other hand heading right for the gap of toned and chiseled flesh between orange tank top and grey workout slacks. Ruby lived for Yang’s abs, their tone and slightly soft rigidness as odd at it felt, it was like sets of small toned cushions for the little rose’s fingers, and it always made her slightly nervous, exasperated that her sister and girlfriend was so well built. 

A gasp left Ruby’s lips as she pulled away only an inch from her sister’s lemon tasting lips. They were sweet, slightly tingly to her own and completely exorberant to taste, to kiss, and to bite and suck as Ruby Rose leaned in again, going right for them. 

She loved her sister’s abs, was always drawn in by her plump rear, and was of course, was enticing by the spark of sweet citrus of her luscious lips. 

“Hey now Rubles. Blake will be back soon” Yang whispered after a wet breath as Ruby tried to collect herself, placing her almost shaking palm on her sister’s exposed six pack, loving the toned flesh and muscle underneath. 

The sun dragon was nothing if not always caring of her little sister, but could also be as dominant as Winter Schnee. 

Ruby Rose almost squirmed as moved her fingers round the back of her sister’s tied up hair, knotting the hand in the curls of platinum blond. She didn’t want to wait, her craving for her sister’s touch was already making the bundle between her legs pulsing with the sensual burning for the sun dragon’s fingers. 

She set their foreheads together sweetly, giving Yang’s nose a quick peck. 

“Yang, I don’t want to wait,” the little rose pleaded, placing slow and tender kisses on both her sister’s cheeks. She was always so meek and gentle with her sister, yet completely wanting for her signature touch, right between the little team leader’s legs. “Don’t fight it Yang please, enable it” Ruby begged again, lightly moaning as she did. The crimson huntress was more than a little bothered and wound up, having had to wait all day with her mind racing with hormones and over attraction to her sister and the missing faunus. 

The sun dragon could certainly tell how much her little sister was yearning for her, the tone of her voice, the rose in her flesh and the way she was holding the back of her own golden hair and the slightly warm flesh of her lower abdomen. 

There was no doubt that the little rose’s little rose, was probably already swelling at the thought of going further with her dear sister. 

“You want the dragon lil sis?” Yang asked, biting her bottom lip gently and licking at her moist flesh. She always enjoyed teasing and denying little Rubles for as long as possible but with the way she was squirming, with those silver eyes positively glistening with innocent and certainly not innocent desire, there was no way the alluring sun dragon could hold out, there was no point when the thought of pinning her sister down, gently and then rather dominantly fucking her was swirling around in her head. And it was a more than enticing thought indeed, slipping into her usually dominant role the blond always did when contributing to her dear little sister’s sexual experience. 

She took pride in knowing her special touch could always make her little sister arrive at flowery orgasm faster than the ice princess or anyone else for that matter. 

The sun dragon curled her lips and brought her sister in for a deep, wet and passionate kiss; one hand was on her precious cheek while the other slowly and seductively raised her shortly cut tank top above her rather large and beautiful breasts. While her experience tongue worked it’s way into the mouth of her sister, tasting and savouring the luscious wave of strawberries and faint trace of melted chocolate. 

Ruby always tasted like refreshing strawberries and underlying cocoa. It was sweet and the perfect snack to compliment her.Yang always loved it, and found herself constantly never getting enough of it whenever she had the pleasure of burying her tongue between either pairs of lips. 

They broke away again, giving silver eyes the opportunity to look down and see the slightly moist pink flesh of succulent looking nipples atop the perfect bust. Ruby’s jaw nearly dropped as she gasped for a breath, her rose sparking to life under her lounge pants and beginning to crave attention. 

“You can have the dragon, but remember, she always wants her rose afterwards lil sis, so be ready” Yang almost hissed in her most sultry of tones, her tongue wrapping around her purely white teeth as she winked and smiled to her lover. “Go ahead, you know you love them Rubles.”

Yang was correct, Ruby did adore her sister’s breasts, very much so, and would seize any and all opportunities to initiate sweet contact between their nipples and her inexperienced tongue. 

Quickly, Ruby made her way to the beautiful mounds of flesh and plumpness, taking the right nipple into her mouth and beginning to suckle gently on it, while taking the left between her index finger and thumb, tenderly and gradually rolling it between them. 

A drawn out gasp seeped from Yang Xiao Long’s lips as her sister’s lips spreading over the sensitive spot of her beautiful breast. The euphoria was already beginning to set in quickly as a wave of pleasure when the small rose began to suckle. The sparks of tingling sensation cascaded all the way down, making Yang’s core mildly begin to burn with want and desire. Of course her other nipple being continuously rolled and gently squeezed to draw out more raspy tones from her lips didn’t help either, but she was enjoying it so. 

But then Yang felt herself wanting more, more of Ruby and this.

The experienced sun dragon placed her hand gently on the grazing head of her younger sister, running her fingers through the onyx and crimson locks before shuffling and slightly, hinting that she wanted more kisses while her other hand maneuvered itself over to the lower abdomen of the sensual rose. 

There was something Yang so dearly wanted to touch, to touch and caress, earning her own sweet moans of reward from Ruby as she worked her magic. 

Out of all of Ruby’s girlfriends, Yang’s touch to her throbbing clit would always result in most explosive and sublime of orgasms. And there was no way for the young rose to explain it, there was just something about how Yang would always touch her there, her technique and how every second of sweet contact between the sun dragon’s warm touch to Ruby’s pussy would make her drip and swell all the more until she popped and her juices would seep out all over Yang’s slender fingers.

Yang wanted now a repeat, for the succulent taste of her sister to be on her hand, for her lap up afterwards. 

“Ruby, sit up,” Yang instructed her more submissive sister as they maneuvered for more kisses. Both of their breaths were raspy and begging for more air before stifling themselves again, but Yang was a tad impatient, wanting her fingers inside Ruby as fast as possible. 

The rose did as her sister asked and sat up in her lap, spreading her legs the best she could and giving the sun dragon ample room to reach. And reach Yang did. 

As their lips met again Yang’s hand went right for the seam of Ruby’s slacks and dove inside, past her underwear and up against the lower folds of the blond’s dear sister and girlfriend. It had always been rather petite, like Ruby was herself, smaller than Weiss but also extremely beautiful, and the rose always did manage to call forth either Yang’s fingers or her tongue, as it was no doubt going to do after she’d pumped her fill into little Ruby. 

Once Yang’s slightly warm fingertips trailed down the mound before finally reaching the moist and slightly warmer folds of her little sister, Ruby’s breath hitched, her stomach flipping as she leaned in and engaged in a long, deep and passionate kiss that conveyed the message ‘touch me Yang’ through the desperateness of her lips. 

Her pussy was already wet, dripping even, with the longing to be touched by the familiar and experienced fingers of the sun dragon, Ruby wanted to feel their sparks all over her entrance and inside herself before anything could stop them. 

Again they broke away from their deep and intoxicating kissing, Ruby’s silver eyes again swimming with want. 

“Yang, please.”

It drove Yang wild to watch her sister ask so innocently for her touch. Her bottom lip went between her teeth once again as she slid her left hand down the back of Ruby’s pants and gripped tight at her plump rear, the most developed part of her sixteen year old body. Then the fingers of her right hand found the budding and throbbing clit of her sister’s silk, desperate for touch. 

Except Yang only gently circled her index around Ruby’s precious clit, not to drive her too wild before the buxom blond, with her tank top still rolled over her beautiful bust, leaned forward as her lips went right for Ruby’s neck and her hand dove further down to the entrance to the little leader’s inner flesh and walls. 

Fingers entered Ruby’s pussy and she cried out with a dry breath, a cry of sudden pleasure as two slid right in with the lubrication of her precum. 

“Yang, oh dust.”

The elder sister fairly rapidly went to work sliding her now wet fingers in and out of ruby’s entrance, making her already squirm a little with pleasure as it sparked from her core throughout her fairly younger body. She was already slightly trembling at Yang’s signature touch, struggling to stay up while Yang’s lips found her neck. They were purely contained in their own little bubble shared between the sisters. As Yang gradually picked up the pace of the pumping of her two fingers in and out of her sister’s luscious folds she suddenly burst into a wash of heat herself, her own clit and silk exploding down below. 

Yang knew she wanted to go further, to fuck her own little sister as they had done so many times before since Ruby had turned sixteen. 

But then the door opened, revealing Blake, completely shocked and yet instantly looking in heat. 

It was in her cat eyes and how they were already swimming in her usual look whenever Yang was engaged sexually with one of their partners. How she was when being being dominated and double teamed by the Schnee sisters on the odd night. How she was when she had Pyrrha Nikos hanging from the ceiling by Blake’s black bow, wrapped around her legs and arms and waist, the redhead completely naked and blindfolded so she could be swallowed whole by the wave of pleasure Yang could deal her before fucking her intelligent mind out until explosive and sensual orgasm.

Pyrrha was an extremely sensitive woman, and Yang would relish when indulging her fetish for suspension. 

But walking in on the sight of Yang with her right hand down Ruby’s workout pants with the smell of impending sex emanating from there, the innocent look of sin and complete pleasure in silver eyes and Yang’s bottom lip still between her teeth, not to mention her orange tank top rolled up to reveal those gorgeously large and round breasts, Blake nearly erupted into nosebleed before vigorously shutting the door. 

Her bags were tossed before her bed and instantly the faunus began to remove her own clothing, not in such a frantic hurry, but in an overwhelming desire to join the sisters as they too grew huge smiles at the sight of the undressing Blake. 

“You look a little flushed Blakey. Do you want to see me fuck Ruby that much?” Yang asked devilishly as she pulled her tanks top fully from her chest, Ruby remaining dressed until her sister told her otherwise. “Care to watch as I take little Rubles for a ride today?” The buxom blond asked as soon as Blake’s slightly smaller but still perky and beautiful breasts came on show. 

The faunus looked to her blonde partner and girlfriend with eyes ablaze with want, the want to watch her dominant and gorgeous woman take one of her many cocks, and take her little sister with it, hard, fast and for as long as Ruby could last. 

Yang turned to Ruby again. Silver eyes conveyed the message that Ruby was still completely ready for this, her hands not shaking but instead held firmly at her sister’s waist, fishing for another kiss before Yang would put the question to her while Blake looked in the box for a tail plug for the little leader. She would like to wear it whenever she had sex with any of the girls. It was a nice feature and Ruby was a comfortable enough sub to feel all the more erotic with it in her rear entrance. It was nowhere near big enough to hurt or even stretch her at all. It just felt better to be plugged while getting fucked by Weiss, Blake or even her sister.

Especially her sister. 

They kissed again, one last time before the real fun would begin, and Yang would be in a primal haze where the only goal would be to fill her sister with the artificial cum that came with her array of cocks. 

“So, lil sis. Which cock do you want me to use tonight?”

Ruby hadn’t had a massive experience with the multitude of Yang and Blake’s cock collection, usually taking the standard variety in small and gradually building sizes the more used she got to having one of them fuck her throughout the night. 

But now, now she wanted all Yang could give her with the averagely sized cock Yang called ‘Bruiser’, despite the cock never doing anything of the kind to any of her girlfriends’ folds. As Ruby shuffled on the bed, now completely naked apart from the feline styled tail plug inserted into her ass, moving the pillow so she rest her head on it as her exposed rear, and completely gushing silk, was raised up and almost offered to her elder sister while ‘Bruiser’ was readied, lubed and loaded with cum for the little rose.

The cock strapped to Yang’s crotch, perfectly operated and now purely shining with the lube overlayed, was one of her favourites, and she had used the larger version of ‘Bruiser’ before when fucking Weiss. 

It was a beautifully crafted cock indeed, custom made and ordered from a website Blake and Yang viewed regularly to look for more to add to the collection. Blake enjoyed ‘Bruiser’ being sometimes forcefully slammed into her dripping folds, and it would send blast after blast of warm and sparky pleasure throughout her body. She would almost always be in the same position ruby was, head down and ass in the air, ready to be taken, pussy completely dripping at the thought of being fucked. 

‘Bruiser’, was smooth, smoother than most of the other cocks in Yang’s arsenal, with a fairly pointed tip that resembled all of her dragon tips. There was a bulge towards the base of the shaft, a more than pleasurable part of the cock that would always make Blake and Weiss cry out with extreme pleasure mixed with a tiny bit of pain from how much the bulge stretched their folds. Nevertheless they always enjoyed it when the dragon would enthusiastically thrust her cock deep into their pussies, to fill them with her sum and watch as it would drip out erotically. 

Yang took absolute pride in being ‘Daddy Dragon’ to all her girls, especially Blakey and Rubles. 

The crimson coloured cock also had ridges along the shaft, and one glorious knot, to make it a perfect tool to be used by the woman wielding it and as she finally finished her lather of lube along her dragon cock, Yang was ready to fuck and completely fill her sister’s gushing folds with her cum. 

“Are you ready to watch me fuck her Blake?” Yang asked, winking over to the faunus who was completely naked and already hot and bothered on the bed on the opposite side of the dorm room. 

Blake herself was so ready, and couldn’t even measure a response as her fingers glided over her throbbing clit, all she could manage was a complete and unfiltered purr, begging Yang to simply engage and fuck Ruby until she couldn’t take it. 

Yang of course relished in hearing her girlfriend purr from across the room, even more when Ruby started to squirm from being left waiting. 

But finally, Yang gripped her sister’s hips gently with one hand, the other holding her dragon cock and aiming it from Ruby’s dripping entrance. The submissive sister’s breath hitched as it had earlier as she braced herself for the swimming euphoria that was to emanate from her yearning core. 

The tip of Yang’s dragon inspired cock entered the wet folds of little Ruby and as the buxom and experienced blond rocked her hips forward, sending the entire length of her glorious and exhilarating cock disappearing into Ruby, the little leader let out such a long and glorious, even celestial moan, it made Blake’s eyes pop and her sister’s lips, all of them, moist with pleased desire. 

Of course, there was no way Yang was going to stop there. She thrust her hips forward as far as she could without forcing the bulge at the base of her beautiful shaft into Ruby until she was ready. But still the tone, the wetness of little Ruby’s purely euphoric moan, how she was suddenly clutching the sheets and trying to stifle herself so she couldn’t cry out with the pleasure. It all made Yang smile a half devilish, half lucrative smile that took pride, such pride, in simply fucking her own sister. 

The cock, the luxuriously feeling, ridged and knotted cock that completely filled all of Ruby’s pussy, making her feel almost airtight combined with the small plug nestled securely in her rear, made her bite her bottom lip in the intense wash of pleasure. The pre-cum was almost pouring from her and her clit was pulsing, pleading that her burning desire to be fucked vigorously be sated. 

“Yang... Could you, go all the way in? Even to the base?” 

Ruby’s request was like a siren call to Yang’s ears and it made Blake over on the bed switch from the one to two fingers, gently pumping them in and out of her own soaking folds. 

The blond dragon couldn’t even form a response with words, she was so overcome. All Yang could do was bend over as far as she could without retracting her cock from Ruby. Tenderly and with the utmost care, Yang placed a trail or soft, tickling and sensual kisses all over her sister and girlfriend’s back, making goosebumps form along her petite arms. 

Then, as slowly, as tenderly and gently as the dominant dragon could, she thrusted the least inch or so of her bulbous and fabulous cock through the wet entrance, and deep into Ruby’s tight pussy, rubbing sensationally on the inside walls of said pussy. 

Ruby’s response was extremely gratifying for both Yang and Blake across the room, not just the melodic moan of pure euphoria, but also her remark that followed, in her innocent and adorable tone. 

“Oh dust, Yang, you’re so big today.”

Those words, in Ruby’s lustful, high pitched voice with the flutter and hitch of her breath as the bulge at the base of Yang’s silicone shaft fully disappeared inside the younger sister; it made Yang pulse with heat, and Blake to insert yet another finger into her own wet folds, getting wetter and more strained with each passing minute. To the faunus it was the side of Yang more than anything. How gentle she was being now, but how dominant she was about to become. 

“You like the feel of big sis’s cock Rubes?” Yang asked in her sexually teasing voice, slowly retracting her hips, bringing her cock with them and easing out another glorious moan from her sister as the ridges in the member rubbed against her inner walls, feeling, just mesmerizingly gorgeous. Ruby decided she could be fucked by ‘Bruiser’ for as long as Yang would indulge her. And she was certainly looking forward to the pace quickening. 

Ruby kept her breathing regulated, sensual still as Yang thrust the shaft and bulge into the dripping folds. 

“It’s just so big Yang. Don’t stop, please?” Again she was pleading, and it made the powerful blond smile. 

Yang Xiao Long leaned up, poised dominantly on her knees as her submissive sister was still laying down with her ass and pleading pussy in the politely for her sister to continue fucking. It was such a sight to the voyeur faunus pumping her fingers vigorously on the bed. 

There was Ruby, having her fill and her experience broadened yet again by the girl with the largest breasts, most intense sex drive, biggest collection of highly pleasurable cocks, and also her sister. And there was Yang, flawless and stunning in every way to Blake. Toned at her lower abdomen, arms and thighs. 

Dust, her thighs. 

They were one of her most alluring features to both Blake and Ruby, along with her seemingly perfect breasts and of course, lilac eyes that were already slowly deepening to her bloodthirsty red. 

Seeing them flexed and so chiseled as the dominant dragon rocked her hips forward and back, with more enthusiasm as Ruby’s moans began to flow like a sweet, sexy melody, it allowed and forced Blake to increase her pace and fuck herself all the more. 

As for Ruby, the feeling of the rigid and thick shaft plunge deeper and deeper in her begging and dripping pussy was slamming her into a haze of warm and vigourous pleasure, as each slam of Yang’s thighs against her ass caused pulse after pulse to cascade throughout Ruby’s petite frame. Combined with the tightness and lulling pulses of pleasure coming through her rear entrance by means of her sensual kitten tail plug, it was hard to even remain with herself. 

When Yang brought up her hand and then brought down her palm firmly on the tender and warm flesh of Ruby’s ass, that was when she really lost it. 

“Yang, oh dust.”

With Ruby’s sweet cry at her sister’s cock, Yang found her enthusiasm to thrust all the more harder and faster, finding her dominant rhythm and slamming her thick and bulbous member deep into the inner folds. It was a rhythmic pattern of flesh slamming against tender flesh, a tiny bit painful for the little rose on the receiving end, but the force with which Yang was thrusting into her, the blasts of edging orgasm coursing through her, rattling the little leader and making her moan an beg for a more dominant fucking, it all offsetted the tiny sparks of pain whenever Yang slapped her ass or her toned thighs crashed into her own. 

It was without a doubt, the most intense and pleasurable fucking the little rose had ever been graced with. And Yang was smiling the entire time as she repeatedly plunged her precious cock into her sister.

Ruby’s breath was getting completely ragged, and she was sweating from her ride, and upon seeing the state of her overwhelmed face, Yang knew she was about to reach her orgasm gloriously. 

That meant, it was time for Yang to spill her artificial load into her precious rose.

“Yang, dust, Yang… I’m… I think..”

The dragon smiled again, and grabbed her switch that controlled the pump connected to her store of luscious fake cum, which would be completely stuffing Ruby in the next few seconds, and unable to escape due to the knot at the base of the cock. 

“Do you want me to cum inside you lil sis?” Yang asked maliciously as she prepared her load and continued her rhythm, flesh on flesh again as Ruby reeled in her pleasured haze, even going to cover her mouth as she could feel her walls contract and her clit throb uncontrollably, signalling that she was about to do so herself. She could only nod as Yang continued her rut and thrusted the gorgeously textured cock into her. 

Blake was also getting close herself, on three and even wanting to switch to four of her fingers. She was so in heat and turned on by the perfect display her girlfriends were treating her to. And it was one of the most sexy and dominantly appealing shows Blake had seen. More so than the famous time when Weiss and her sister Winter were both taking the dragon at the same time. Winter from the front with a simple white cock deep into Yang’s dripping pussy, with the elder sister’s firm breasts shining in their ayer of oil, and Weiss taking Yang in her ass with a gleeful vigour, again as Blake herself fingered herself passionately on the bed.

“Oh dust, I’m… I’m… Yang!!” Ruby cried as she finally leaned up, arching her back at Yang’s final thrust, deep and all the way into her pulsing pussy. 

As little Ruby let out a glorious and musical final cry out into the room with her her body melting away in pleasure, her inner walls and seal broke completely before the texture of ‘Bruiser’. And like an uncontrollable force of nature before the dragon cock, Ruby came completely and gloriously, her juices seeping out and stopping as the knot at the base of Yang’s shaft held them in.

Exactly as this happened, Yang twitched her finger, pressing the button on her pump, and inside her little cumming sister, her own artificial load spewed out of the attractive head of her dragon cock, into the cascading and orgasming walls of the now deflowered rose. 

It completely filled Ruby up, stuffing her pussy more than ever and it made her cry again as she felt it. 

As Ruby cried out, her moan travelling all around the room, it made Blake snap. Her fingers were forced from her own pussy as she came hard and fast her juices seeping out and trickling down to stain the bed sheets again just as they always did. But no one, no one except Yang herself could make Blake cum any harder or more pleasure induced, except herself with four of her fingers and ample viewing material. And Yang fucking Ruby was always ample.

Yang brought ‘Bruiser’ out from the depths of her sister’s cum filled pussy and smiled at her handiwork. “Stay there sis” she instructed her little rose, and the leader complied, resting her exhausted head on her pillow with her rear still in the air. 

The dragon bent down and rang her tongue slowly and sensually up the length of the filled folds, tasting Ruby’s pussy, her sweet juices, which tasted just like honey, and the mixed in artificial sum that was beginning to seep out due to the absent knot of the dragon cock. 

“Oh my dust Rubles. You taste better than usual” Yang exclaimed. “Blake? You want some?” She asked to the naked faunus just cooling down from her furious squirt. 

“I’ll be right there darling, you start her off, but save some for me.”

Ruby rested her head deeply in the pillow, her legs spread a little apart to fully offer up her pussy again and still pleading clit for the attention of her girlfriends’ exquisite and experienced tongues, the texture she loved so much. 

“Are you going to clean me up Yang? I’m sorry but I’m an awful mess back there” Ruby teased a little with a smile as she gave her rear a gentle wiggle to entice Yang’s mouth. Her dragon gave her another lick up the full length from clit to rear entrance, lapping up any and all juices she could. The little rose made a content moan through closed lips. 

“I am going to lick you dry Rubles. You taste so good today.”


End file.
